


Do You Hear? I Hear

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moments of rest from The Hunt was theirs. When they were together Mark almost forget the pain, the loniness.. Everything that was taken from him. With him nothing else mattered...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Hear? I Hear

Everything was sharp with the Hunt. Everything was loud. Everything was felt to the zenith.

But lying here, in this bed. His warm form next to him Mark could bare it. Could feel an anchor, a shoulder to lean against.

With him the nips of love, the sharp nails as they made love felt almost like a caress. 

Kieran made it all worth it. All the pain, the loneliness.

Mark clamped his eyes shut, his body tensing. He could still feel it, the distant echo of the whip. Always looming, never hitting.

Nails skimmed his back, almost softly.

"There is no pain here. Do you hear me?"

Slowly Mark turned to look down at him, bracing himself on his elbows. His eyes watched him. He lay sprawled on the bed, the sheet slipping to his hips.

Mark swallowed. In this moment he could almost forget everything, to a time before this. Could almost forget the sea and the smiling faces of his family.

Mark laid back down, he faced Kieran.

"I hear you. There is no pain here."

Kieran nodded. His face solemn.

Mark reached for him, their hands tangling.

"There is no pain here only love. Do you hear me?"

Mark nodded.

"I hear you. There is no pain here only love."

Kieran pulled him closer giving a crooked smile.

"Don't you forget it."

He murmured against his lips. 

"I will never forget it."

Mark answered.

He hummed as he pressing their lips a fraction closer.

He would remember. Remember him. Remember this. Remember one of the only times he had true happiness in a sea of despair.

Mark sat on his bed, clutching the scrap piece of paper. It had been their ritual, their understanding. They heard each other. In that bed, in those stolen moments alone there was no Hunt, no pain, no loneliness, only love.

How he wished to have that back. How he wished to hear that laugh, feel his breath ghost against his skin...

He clutched the paper tighter. He had his family, but he felt like a ghost. Like he wasn't really there. A relic of a long ago dead boy.

He felt torn between two worlds. He didn't know his place, but in that bed he had at least come close to finding it.


End file.
